I want to break free
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Es un día tranquilo en la vida del impresionante Jim Moriarty. Está solo, puede escuchar Queen y disfrutar de su máximo secreto. Total, nadie lo sabría... Bueno, hasta que Sebastian llegue y vea qué es lo que está haciendo, claro.


Sigo fascinada con la escena de Jim en el capítulo final. De más está decir que ni bien apareció en la serie, Moriarty me conquistó de pies a cabeza. My Mr. Sex. Y ayer literalmente grité cuando lo vi jajaja. Lo amo increíblemente al personaje, es demasiado genial y mi favorito sin siquiera dudarlo.

Nada, babas aparte, aquí dejo un pequeño drabble suyo ubicado antes de que conociera a Sherlock. Algo de MorMor.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y ambientados en la sga de la BBC: Sherlock.

* * *

Era domingo y estaba solo. Como casi siempre en realidad, pero realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Esa mañana se hizo el desayuno y prendió su televisor. Nada que él no supiera estaban dando en las noticias.  
¿El senador Austin Mckenzie muerto? Él había sido el impulsor. Maldito estafador Mckenzie seguro ahora estaría ardiendo en las llamas del inframundo.  
Moriarty no tenía un pelo de imbécil, Mycroft Holmes seguro ya estaba averiguando. Mycroft Holmes sabía bien que había sido él pero no había prueba alguna, ni la habría de que estuviese vinculado con ese asesinato. Con ese y con ninguno otro. Sonrió mordiendo una manzana. Todavía esa fruta no tenía la connotación que tendría en poco tiempo más.

En ese mismo momento Sebastian que recién llegaba al aeropuerto de Londres proveniente de Europa del Este, tratando ciertos asuntos de Moriarty, tomó un taxi rumbo a la casa de su jefe -muchas veces su propio hogar también- agradecía haber podido terminar antes con lo que le había encomendado. Una amenaza certera era lo que ese ruso gordo y cabrón necesitaba. Jim era más pensante, más calculador y por ende más cruel; pero él, Sebastian, era más de armas tomar, más práctico y afortunadamente su estrategia había funcionado. James estaría orgulloso, quizás se lo recompensara de la forma en que él más sabía hacerlo.

Jim no tenía idea de que Sebastian iba en camino. Teóricamente no volvería hasta la semana siguiente así que sus prioridades en ese momento eran otras cosas… Como por ejemplo seguir en su casa descansando, en pijamas y mirando por la ventana la privilegiada vista que tenía. No tardó en accionar el control remoto que proveía en estéreo música por toda su vivienda. Queen comenzó a sonar y el ritmo de Bohemian Rhapsody fue invadiendo su cuerpo. Nadie lo creería del consultor criminal, pero la verdad era que la música retro era algo que le apasionaba. Sí, por supuesto que clásicos como Giacomo Rosini «La Reina bendiga a _La Gazza Ladra_ » le encantaban, pero bandas como Queen o los Bee Gees eran ideales para mañanas de domingo como esa. Mañanas en las que nada había por hacer.  
Se alegraba de estar solo. Al son de la banda inglesa, se había puesto a bailar. Esos pequeños y secretos placeres que todo ser humano tiene. Pues sí, James Moriarty de coeficiente elevadísimo y el criminal más peligroso del mundo estaba bailando al son de Bohemian Rhapsody.

Sebastian se tomó el primer taxi que encontró. Había atravesado todo un continente y sentía con suma urgencia querer llegar informar de todo a su jefe, tomar un buen baño y dormir unas buenas doce horas o más si era posible. Y fumar, eso también necesitaba. Dio la dirección al chofer y se recostó en el asiento lanzando un suspiro. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo a esas horas Jim. Muchas respuestas cruzaron su cabeza menos la correcta.

Llegó a la lujosa casa casi media hora después. No vio a Jim por ningún lado, aunque Queen sonaba a todo volumen. Arrojó su bolso a un costado y lo llamó sin ninguna respuesta de su parte. Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación principal y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. En el baño se oía el ruido de la lluvia cayendo, así que era evidente que se estaba bañando… duchando y por lo que Sebastian escuchaba, cantando a viva voz. No pudo evitar reírse entre dientes. A paso cauteloso se acercó a la puerta del baño y se recostó en el umbral de la puerta.

 _I want to break free_

 _I want to break free_

 _I want to break free from your lies_

Sebastian veía a su jefe… y ocasional amante (era hora de decirlo claramente) tomar la botella de acondicionador y emplearlo cual micrófono mientras seguía cantando y daba pasitos bajo la lluvia. Sino le tuviera tanto respeto, y a sabiendas de las consecuencias que eso podría llegar a traerle, hubiera agarrado su teléfono celular y lo hubiera grabado para subirlo a internet. Jim Moriarty podía amenazar de muerte a la propia Reina de Inglaterra sin pestañear, como así también estar cantando con el mismo ímpetu de ahora.

 _You're so self satisfied I don't need you_

 _I've got to break free_

 _God knows, God knows I want to break free_

—¿James?

 _I've fallen in lo_ …

Sebastian no resistió más y se echó a reír ante los ojos negros de Moriarty que lo miraba fijamente. La expresión en el rostro de Jim fue de total estupefacción. Era difícil, casi imposible, tomar desprevenido a ese hombre y por tal razón, Moran estaba encantado nunca lo había visto así. Sí, definitivamente tendría que haberlo grabado y subir ese video a Youtube.


End file.
